The Princess and the Dragon
by FT.MLP.forever
Summary: This is for NaLu week 2016. Hope you enjoy these one-shot. I'll tried to keep it updated but failed...miserably. Mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This is bit different than what I usually write. But I hope that you like it.**

"Longing hurts. But sometimes it's good to miss because only the longing shows the true importance that a person has in your life." _~Anonymous_

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or the quote. I own the plot ,and the plot alone._

 **"Longing"**

 **Natsu's POV**

I sat there looking at her smiling, laughing with the company of Sting, Sabertooth's new master and her new boyfriend, who was smirking at her. She looked at me, her ever beautiful smile on her face. I smiled back at her but only a few people knew and understood the pain and sadness behind that forced smile. But she didn't notice, thankfully. I was happy to see her cheery and so, alive with someone that she loved, though it hurt that, the 'someone' wasn't me. I tried to control myself, to keep trying to hold back my feelings. Being best friends with her should be enough, it was awesome no doubt but it wasn't enough for my love deprived heart not then, not ever. But it _has_ to be now, there's not any other option anymore. Lucy's with Sting now and I gotta accept that, as her best friend at least.

I walked to the counter and saw Gray sitting there all by himself, I sat there beside him. He just looked at me for a second and looked away again. "Yo flame brain, you can fool many with that fake face but not me, I know you're not okay with... That" he said in a flash with emotionless face. "Why wouldn't I be, ice stripper?" I replied teasingly giving him a smile which was forced and that clear to the both of us. He snorted in frustration and finally made eye-contact with me. "You want me to believe that crap?". I was surprised by his sudden kickback but I just fake-smiled. I had learnt to hide my emotions quite well in these few days and that had helped well. "Well, stay quiet, I don't care... so, you do love her still, don't you?" He spoke in a low voice, enough so that most of the dragon slayers couldn't hear them except me. I just smiled at the thought, and this time it was genuine. Loving someone is the best feeling. Being loved is even better though, it makes you feel wanted, feel like you are needed by someone, it's ...comforting, to know that someone cares for you. While I was spaced out, it looked like Gray got his answer. He smiled slightly. "You love her that much, eh. Enough to let her go..." "I do and I always will" I replied in an instant. I was smiling, but on the verge of breaking into tears. But I couldn't do that to her. If Lucy spots me then, she'll start worrying about me, cause that always happens. And I don't want that, I wanted to give her the happiness that she has always deserved. And if it is not I who can provide that then I have no authority to get in the way of her happiness. At this point I started to walk home though the guild doors, those who knew my condition stopped anyone who tried stopping me. If they would have seen me like this that who knows what could happen. It started raining and I smiled yet I was crying. At least no one cane see my tears in the rain.

I wish that I was the one you wanted, but it is not so and I can live with that. Until you're happy, do anything and I will support you no matter what. It will hurt to see you with someone else Lucy but I can bear it easily...or try to at least. I had reached home, no one there as expected. I was tired and was still crying, there was no need to stop the tears from flowing so I Let them be and cried myself to sleep where a dreamless night awaited me.

 **A few weeks later...**

It seems the are like weeks are like days when you are depressed. I am heart broken by the events happening but I will continue to smile the brightest I can. It is only fair that I do so, you truly what is happening, you truly deserve the love that you are getting. I'll be watching the whole time though and I'll stay like this, laughing along. I'll hold back my falling tears for you Luce, anything for you.

Alas it is time for it to happen. My nightmare to come true. I'm standing here admiring you in your beautiful white gown. While deep down my heart is breaking shard by shard, as painfully as possible. You walk through the aisle with Gray and I'll just watch from a distance, why? Because I cannot come any closer or someone will see my face and that, I cannot afford. I am in no position to do so, I have tears falling from my eyes, my eyes are red from crying and I want to scream that I love you so damn much and , _that is why_ I'll watch from here. Now you have reached your aisle and are reunited with Sting and you will be united with him for the rest of your life from today. It makes a smile, remembering when I realized I loved you, I was so dense to not realize sooner and this is the price I must pay now. I have never felt so vulnerable in my life but there is a first time for everything. A first time for love, a first time for heartbreak, a first time when your heart is tore to shreds, a piece at a time.

Your most memorable moments are done now, they will be most memorable for me as well Lucy ,I think even more than yours, oh you will never know Lucy Heartfilia, how much you mean for me, you are more dense than me and people considered me the dense of all, you will never know how much I longed for you...ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is Day 2. I am sorry if I am not being able to update regularly because I'm trying to keep my other story 'OnyxKatana's birthday gift' updated too and I have some other problems that keep me busy as well. BTW if you like to read SasuSaku stories I think Onyx is writing one right now, check it out Naruto fans. It's called Chemistry, for SasuSaku month. Enough of that, read on. After that sad chapter I present to you another one, which maybe a bit better...or not. Ready.**

 _Disclaimer: Me does not own Fairy Tail, but me would like to! (Makes cute face)_

 ** _AU college reunion_**

 **Lucy's POV**

Even when you look at these stupid people years later their all the same. Here I am standing in my college reunion midst of all the crazy people I call friends. The unaffected by the cold,Gray was chatting away with Juvia, the one who thought everyone was a love rival. Gajeel and Levy were also talking with each other, while Levy was blushing. It was time they got together. They were looking very cute. And the rest of the place was also filled with everyone we knew, our old weird group of friends. Somewhere in this group of enthusiastic fellows, I saw a head of pink or 'salmon' hair which I had missed dearly. It was the unique, incomparable Natsu Dragneel. My first crush and the last one also, I think. But he was always too dense and ignorant to notice, or maybe he did but didn't react. It could be any of the above but after seeing him again after seeing long I think the feelings are coming to the surface again. Then I saw the female fugure standing beside him, or should I say practically leaning on him, Lisanna Struass it couldn't be anyone else at all. So they're still together, will I didn't expect that but it's not like I kept in touch with Natsu. After all that happened on that day, I guess I was... disheartened in the least.

( _Flashback_ )

It was the last day of college and after a lot of vows, oaths and agreements and threats * _cough_ * Erza * _cough_ * of staying in touch and all. I was getting all set to finally confess and reveal my feelings to Natsu, my best friend cum crush. I was feeling a rush of different emotions that time, fear, excitement, happiness, nervousness. All at once, it was quite overwhelming.

When I was going to approach him, Lisanna came in the way, "Natsu is my new boyfriend, and he's all mine, so you better stay away from him, got it weirdo!" She bragged and walked away as quickly as she came ,to Natsu. I was crestfallen, and I decided there was no use in confessing my feelings to him now. I saw Natsu and Lisanna with each other, they looked...nice together. Maybe... I had no idea. I was not in the right state of mind to muse about things like that. I was quite depressed but he is my best friend, and I should accept his girlfriend. 'Girlfriend' ,that word sounds so weird on my tongue now. I should get used to it though.

( _End of flashback_ )

 **Natsu's POV**

It is awesome meeting all these people. Juvia, the iron head, Levy, Erza, even that ice stripper, it's been a long time. Just after a while, it seemed that Lisanna spotted me and locked our arms together. She's been quite close to me for a long time, much too close for my liking. I paid it no heed for now as I was busy with the party, I casually slipped my hand from her grip and walked away. I wandered a bit when I spotted a familiar face with blonde hair and I immediately grinned. I knew she'd be here somewhere, I hadn't seen her. I briskly walked to her and grabbed a chair nearby. "Lucy..." "Hey, Luce!"

 **Lucy's POV**

I was still pondering about the last day, when I heard a voice that I could not forget, it was Natsu no doubt. I'm hearing Natsu's voice out of nowhere now, so awesome. Then I heard it again. And again. I finally came to my senses to find Natsu waving a hand in front of my face. I blinked and finally greeted him.

"Till a weirdo, I see" teased Natsu grinning like a maniac.

"Says a flame brain" joked a raven haired Gray, who was followed by Juvia.

"Love-rival, Juvia greets you" she says with a very slight smile.

"It's nice to see you all after so long, same as always" I replied.

Then everyone went their own ways to their friends and I went to find Levy, my no. one bookworm friend. I found her with Jet, Droy and , surprisingly Gajeel. I talked to Levy, and the first thing she asked about was as excepted, the novel I was writing, though I didn't think that she would have remembered that. When I told her that it was complete, she was ecstatic about reading about it. I reassured her that she could read it sometime, and if is was possible, she was looking even more happier than she had been already.

"Did you meet the bird brain?" Came a low voice, whom I recognized to be Gajeel's.

'I did find a bit before, but I think that he must be with Lisanna or someone else right now, I haven't seen him for a while." I sighed, I wondered where he would be. There was a little sadness in my voice but not too noticeable, fortunately.

After a bit of talking with Levy and the others I found myself walking towards a tree, outside. It was my favorite tree, me and Natsu had a good time here, lots of wonderful memories. As I walked, paying no attention to the scene in front of me, I noticed that a male figure was already sitting by the tree, leaning on its trunk. It was Natsu, I came to realize. He might have noticed me, cause he shifted his head a bit and glanced at me and smirked, patting his hand beside him, signaling me to sit down.

I did as told and Natsu shifted again and this time staring in my chocolate-brown eyes, and I found me staring at his onyx ones.

"Ya know Lucy, I should have said this sooner but..." I was waiting for him to continue, nervous about what he was going to say.

"I've had a crush on you since who knows how long"

 **Natsu's POV**

I have finally confessed my feelings towards her, which took a lot of courage. What if it ruins our friendship., what if she doesn't feel the same?. There are a lot of 'What-if?' questions. But here reaction was a blink, and another. Her beautiful eyes widened in surprise. "Natsu…" her eyes held an feeling of nervousness, excitement and...worry!? Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "Aren't you supposed to be with Lisanna?" This statement made me puzzled, confused, frustrated, and a lot of things more. "Why would I be with Lisanna, now?" I asked her, thoroughly confused. Then she told me had me fuming, Lisanna lied to her! But why? I didn't ask her to be my girlfriend, she is not my girlfriend, nor she will ever be! I totally deserve some answers from her but before that there's another thing I need to do. With that I crashed Lucy's lips with mine in a short kiss, I stopped for her reaction. But she just kissed me again. Lisanna could wait, I have more important things to do. I smirked to myself. This reunion is the best one I have had yet.

 **How was it? Good, bad ! I'm dying to know. Read and review! Bye for now**

 **.forever Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I am ashamed that I could not publish anyting in these couple of days and it's already the last day of NaLu week but at least I can publish my Ideas for the prompts even though they aren't so good.**

 _Disclaimer: I don't need to own Fairy Tail, it's better as it is._

It was a very boring day for Natsu, as both Happy and Lucy weren't there with him. What made it even more depressing was that poor Natsu had gathered all his courage last night, and prepared himself to say the truth to Lucy. But he came to the guild hall to find that Lucy had took off for a solo job on the last minute. As she was running desperately low on house rent. So she went alone without him. After stuffing his face and moping and sulking around because of being left alone, sometime in the afternoon, Natsu decided to go to Lucy's house ,completely forgetting the fact that she was not at home. He walked there and climbed in, through his favorite path, the window. When he finally stood inside, then realization struck him that Lucy would not be at home, but the window had been open, much to Natsu's delight. He smiled, a mischievous smile to himself and went around looking for her novel. Even after a bit of searching and throwing things around, he had no success in finding the book, but during the process Natsu got his hands on a even more valuable treasure, her journal about her perfect boyfriend. At that moment of time, Natsu had been thoroughly bored and was definitely excited at finding something private to read, and that he did, while enjoying a hearty meal. He flipped the pages to find familiar names written on the pages, and then he came to his own name. It was intriguing for him to know what she thought of him. So he began to read.

 **Name:** **Natsu Dragneel**

 **Occupation** **: Fairy Tail wizard**

 **Personality** **: Natsu is my best friend in Fairy Tail and he is my number one companion. I think of him as a very faithful friend who cares deeply about his nakama and he's always there to protect them, no matter the cost. He's also quite possessive at times ,though that is a trait that I like about him. But I do find it cute, being all possessive , with his nose scrunched up. Natsu is something out of this world. Though he's weird at times he's definitely a very good friend of mine and I'll cherish my memories with him.**

 **Could he be the boyfriend I need** **: As per the boyfriend part, I'm not quite sure. Natsu is more of a best friend material rather than a boyfriend. Why? Even I have no idea, I just feel that way. He jokes around too much, he can't really be taken seriously at times. What it certainly isn't a no-no...**

 **Your feelings towards him:** **My feelings towards him are...**

After reading this, he didn't have courage to read any longer. Especially the feeling part. Either he would be too disappointed or too excited which would be suspicious to Lucy. So he kept the book at its original place and he also cleaned the other stuff that he had so easily thrown around. After that he sighed, not knowing what to do that time. He went home, no one there of course so he just lay in the hammock waiting for sleep to get to him, but it never came. He was musing about the things that had happened, having nothing else to do, much to his dismay. "What you think about me is no longer a mystery, but what will happen when I tell you my feelings, will it destroy our friendship? I don't want that at all! But what am I going to do now? You've got me in a fuss Lucy!" He thought to himself.

The rest of the day was lasting longer than expected. But it was somehow bearable because Natsu could at least meet Luce after the day. He missed her quite a lot. Though he had realized already how much Lucy meant to him, it was quite weird to know that he missed her so much already in just a day! He was getting to worked up over the things he was going to say to her but he didn't even know for sure if she felt the same way! What if ,she flat out rejected him? He could just wish for the best, and wait for the time to come.

And when Lucy returned and Natsu actually went to her...

"Heya Luce. Umm... How did your job go?" When Natsu asked her this when she was in this condition, she felt quite... Surprised and suspicious at the same time. Natsu, and nervous, those words together sound like chalk and cheese! There was definitely something wrong.

And when he finally said the words to her after only he knows how long, it was a very _astonishing-didn't-cover-it response._

 **At the guild hall**

"So you mean that he finally got the courage to say it" asked Gray, not believing it at all. "Yup, he was trying so say it for quite some time." Replied the she-devil, now as innocent looking as an angel. "For once, I pity him, knowing Lucy, she might hit the guy for realizing it so damn late" added Gray, smirking evilly at the thought.

"Ouch! What was that for Luce? I just confessed and you hit me?" Whined Natsu. "It was about damn time you noticed!" Was the only sentence she uttered before crashing her lips to his. It was a passion filled kiss and lasted longer than expected. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise "You mea-an , you feel the...same?!" Natsu panted in between his breaths. "Of course I do, you big dumbo" Lucy answered, hitting him on the head. "But in the...journal you said that I was 'best friend material'!" Natsu blurted out. Lucy's eyes widened at this, out of surprise and frustration. "You read my journal!? You are not allowed to touch that, especially when I'm not around! Get it?" Lucy shouted, her voice destroying poor Natsu's ear. "And to add to that, didn't you read the rest? I wrote a few months back when I realized my true feeling for you, you moron!" She added before hugging him tightly. He stood confused at first,making out her words then he understood his smile crept up to his face as he hugged her back.

"At least you find me admirable now" murmured Natsu, but Lucy just hugged him tighter while controlling her fit of laughter.

 **How was it? O.K. ? Bad? Seriously bad? Or...Good? Drop a review to let me know.**


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4 Secrets (NaLu week)

 **This idea just popped in my head, and I thought it was worth a shot. So here it is...(If you're wondering, I'm not dead yet!)**

 ** _Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of (YouKnowWhat), Hiro Mashima is._**  
 _  
_ _"If I told you my secrets, you'd never look at me the same way again."_ _  
_ _AU criminal_  
 **Natsu's POV**

I was walking home with my face quite covered, I always took extra care covering my bright pink hair, they were so unusual that it always gave my identity away. It was a long walk to home and I was anything but bored, in my life 'bored' was a word never used. My life is ' _thrilling_ ', to say it in a positive manner, but to say truthfully, it is down right dangerous. I am based on secrecy, treachery, and betrayal. Why? Because that's how a criminal's life is like. I'm not a killer, fortunately, but hundreds of things that no normal person is supposed to be. But who knows what life has in share for me. If you ask me if I like doing these things, I'm seriously not even sure myself. I'm not, I thi nk but as I said, even I'm not sure.

I'm sought after by a lot of people, except the police if you're wondering. You see, I have trapped a lot of people with problems with the police, it's in my job. Not that I can help it, even if I try my best. So, for me, danger is lurking around every corner if anyone spots me. If someone doesn't know me then I look like a normal human, a cheerful one at that. But if someone has seen my dark side, he'd never look at me the same way ever again, it's hard to, I agree to that. I've gone through that myself. I've seen a lot of people who look so good, angel-like to be specific, but when you see the other side, you can never ' _trust_ ' someone ever again.

Fate has never been favorable to me,I was an orphan at birth and then my foster father disappeared, my business crashed and I was left alone. Then I had to join this business under circumstances and here I am hiding from everyone, even myself. My friends know that I work, but they don't know where or, under what conditions. When they ask me, I brush it off, quickly changing the subject to a new one. Who would know that a person like me would be into such a shady businesses .Nor that I expect them to know anyway.  
As I said I have my reasons, I do need to survive ,but that is not the only reason.

I've finally reached my home. I smile to myself, already eager to see the scene I wait for each day while working. I enter through the door to find the house the same,the corridors clean like the rooms. The same alluring blonde girl who is on my mind all day, my best friend, my companion, my dearest girlfriend, all at the very same time, Lucy Heartfilia. My star in my dark life, who lights my world with an inextinguishable flame. The girl who is only mine. Now you see, my life is not that pitiful after all...With her around, that's gonna be impossible.

 **I know that it was short and definitely unexpected but I had t his half-written and I decided to complete it and at least post it.** **  
** **Read -review!**


End file.
